Spider-Man Vol 1 31
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Suddenly, the phone rings and she hopes that it is her husband Peter. It is not, but it is the Stilwell Adoption Agency, who tells Mary Jane that they have found a suitable person who is willing to adopt Daniel, a strange homeless boy that Mary Jane has been trying to find a home for. They ask her to come down right away. As Spider-Man continues to pull himself out of the cement, Captain Zero catches up to Brainstorm and remembers him from their time in the Mad Dog Ward.This previous encounter was chronicled during the Life in the Mad Dog Ward event. Brainstorm tries to stagger Captain Zero with a mental blast but after all the treatments he received at the Mad Dog Ward have made him immune to Brainstorm's attack. Meanwhile, Mary Jane meets with Mr. Hernendez the man who is looking to adopt Daniel. As they get to talking, Mary Jane can't help but find him handsome and is interested when he learns that he is currently single. Back at the scene of the battle, Captain Zero and Brainstorm continue to trade blows but are equally matched. As Spider-Man continues to struggle to free himself, his web-line snaps. Refusing to give up and die, Spider-Man begins to dig himself the rest of the way out. Unwilling to die, he focuses on thoughts of his wife to give himself the strength to keep on going. While at the abandoned warehouse where Daniel lives, Mary Jane tries to convince him to come with her. However, he refuses, insisting that his father is an alien from outer space that will come to him in a spaceship. When she tries to talk sense into the African-American man who has been caring for the boy, he tells her that the kid has his own mind. He then shows her a massive mock-up of a spaceship he built. When Mary Jane questions their sanity, the elderly man says that she needs to have faith. Back at the scene of the battle, Captain Zero manages to stun Brainstorm with some live wires. When Mary Jane gets home, the old man's words have finally made sense to her and Mary Jane decides to have faith in her husband, and that he will come home to her. As she is thinking these thoughts, the wall-crawler finally frees himself from his concrete tomb. Suddenly getting some inspiration, Mary Jane calls Mister Hernendez and tells him to meet with her as she has a plan. She then calls one of her writers at "Secret Hospital" and demands he starts writing her charge to be more intelligent. While on the rooftop, Captain Zero continues to electrocute Brainstorm. By this point, Maggie Lorca has recovered from the gas and tells Zero to stop otherwise he will murder Brainstorm. Not wanting to kill anybody, Captain Zero struggles to try and figure out how to stop. That's when Spider-Man comes swinging in, striking Brianstorm with a powerful blow that knocks him free from the live wire. He tells Maggie to run, and as he lectures Zero on not become as hard as the villains he fights, Brainstorm recovers and attacks anew. Spider-Man tries to fight off his foe, but Brainstorm is too strong and fast for the web-slinger. Wondering what he can do to help, Captain Zero remembers the spray bottle of soapy water he carries in his pouch. He sprays it in Brainstorm's eyes, blinding the man-monster long enough for Spider-Man to break free from his grip and make some knock-out blows. After the authorities take Brainstorm away, Maggie reports everything that happened. Doctor Hope is taken away to a new facility, where he intends to begin his research anew. When Peter returns home, he is happily reunited with his wife. Later, with the help of Mr. Hernandez, Spider-Man and the mock-up spaceship to convince Daniel that he is his long lost alien father. When Mister Hernandez asks Mary Jane if he will be Daniel adopted mother, she tells him that she is already taken. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Jones * Mr. Hernandez * Daniel (Homeless Boy) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft *** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}